Packaged
Packaged è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da kz. Apparizioni di gioco "Packaged" debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Last Night, Good Night. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). La canzone è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 10 febbraio 2016. "Packaged" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando "magnet". Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. La canzone è stata ancora descritta ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove è disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per un successo evento di Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Packaged" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな 手のひらから 零れ落ちた 音の粒を 探してるの Packageに詰めた この想いを 伝えたいの あなたにだけ うまく歌えるといいな ちゃんとできるようにがんばるよ！ この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな この世界に笑顔を わたしとあなたで 届いているでしょ 響いているよね|-|Romaji=kono sekai no MELODY watashi no utagoe todoiteiru ka na hibiiteiru ka na kono sekai no MELODY watashi no utagoe todoiteiru ka na hibiiteiru ka na tenohira kara koboreochita oto no tsubu o sagashiteru no PACKAGE ni tsumeta kono omoi o tsutaetai no anata ni dake umaku utaeru to ii na chanto dekiru you ni ganbaru yo! kono sekai no MELODY watashi no utagoe todoiteiru ka na hibiiteiru ka na kono sekai ni egao o watashi to anata de todoiteiru desho hibiiteiru yo ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? I'm looking for that grain of sound That slipped out of the palm of my hand I wrapped my feelings in a package To send them to you, and only to you I hope my voice doesn't fail me I'll do my best to sing it right! The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? We can bring a smile to the world You and me It does reach out It does echo far Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata una delle canzoni fondamentali che originariamente hanno contribuito a rendere Miku popolare e impostare un modello di personificazione Vocaloid, insieme a I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals) e VOC@LOID in Love. *Questa canzone è stata impostata a comparire in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai ma ha finito per essere demolito per motivi sconosciuti. Anche se, la danza completo può ancora essere trovato nei file del gioco. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:Packaged fr:packaged Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2007